Ben Reborn!
by Black Bang
Summary: Ben finds himself in the middle of the Vongolas while they are in the future! And to make things worse Tsuna has disappeared and now they have to find a way to bring him back and figure out if all this is related to Byakuran. What will the clash of the universes form? And what is the menace with Byakuran? Sorry this is too painful, the story is over. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 - Ben and

_Ben 10 and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! do not belong to me._

 _Well here is my first project. Now its kinda lame since I have two non-fanfiction books I am writing to worry about. But it will eventually get better (I hope)._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix and savior of many worlds. A legend between legends and a hero between heroes. He has faced the most dangerous enemies and situations, but right now, all he wanted to know, is…

"Where am I?"

Asked Ben, as he felt a strong white light burning his face.

"Shut up, I ask the questions"

Ben never heard this voice before, it sounded like a little kid repeating stuff he saw on TV.

Finally the light went away and Ben saw a light fixture being turned off by… a baby?

Ben was completely confused, what was a baby doing there? However the weirdest was his clothes, he was wearing a kind of fedora, Ben was not sure what its name was, he just remembered hearing it in mafia movies. The hat had a very thick orange line around the sides and he was wearing a black suit. He had black eyes and sideburns very thin and long that somehow ended in spirals. Under the fedora he could see spiky black hair and on the sides of it a little creature that looked like a chameleon, only more cartoonlike.

"Who are you? What you did to Tsuna?"

He approached and Ben noticed not only how big his head was, but also an all yellow pacifier in his neck.

"Who… who are you? I don't know of any Tsuna, are you playing with me little baby?"

Ben felt a strong force hit him in the cheek that made his face turn to his left. Only after turning it back he saw the baby with his left leg stretched and in midair.

"Ouch! Did you just kick me?"

*thump*

Ben tried to move only to finally look at himself and notice that he was tied with ropes in a chair.

"Lambo-san wants to hit him too!"

"Shut up stupid cow!"

"What should we do with him Reborn?"

Ben turned his head to the right side and saw three people standing there, a guy that looked like a teenager delinquent, with a gray almost white hair, that went down on both sides of his head. He had an angry look that was very obviously aimed at Ben, however from time to time he shifted it to look at the little kid at his side. A little kid not unlike the baby interrogating him but with a more childlike face, he had very big puffy black hair, like an afro, and on the sides of it were two horns that looked like it were made of metal, he was also wearing a cow styled (white with black spots) one piece that covered his entire body, even the hands and feet. Next to him was a very older woman, around twenties or something, she had protection goggles resting on top of her head and a big scar that covered her entire cheek, her arms were folded and she had a really serious look.

* * *

Reborn couldn't help but feel confused about this situation; he wakes up just to find that Tsuna who was sleeping next to him was substituted by a taller teenager with brown hair and a green jacket. All too weird, mainly the unique dispositive in his wrist, Reborn didn't had a clue about what it does, it could even be a toy, but he wouldn't take risks, so it was wrapped with rope much like the rest of his body.

* * *

What Ben sadly discovered after trying reaching for it.

"I can't take it anymore!"

Said the silver haired teenager while unfolding his arms and growling angrily at Ben.

He approaches the chair Ben is wrapped and reaches for his pocket to take…

Dynamite?!

"Where is Tenth?! If you did something to him I'll kill you!"

Ben instinctively tries to move away from this psycho just to fall on his back for forgetting where he is. He is brought back up and notices that it was by that woman with the huge scar in her face.

"Stay away from him Gokudera, its Reborn who is handling this situation"

"But... Tenth…"

"Calm down Gokudera, I think he has no idea of what is happening"

"How?! He kidnapped Tenth!"

"I didn't do anything!" Ben anger finally surpasses his initial fear of the unknown.

"I don't know nothing about this 'Tsuna' or 'Tenth'. I was just sleeping in my bed in Bellwood and woke up here"

"Bellwood?" Says the woman with a confused yet curious face.

"It's where I live. We aren't there now?"

"We are in Namimori"

"Namimori? Never heard of that city in the USA"

The baby (that was probably called Reborn) shares a confused look with the woman and the teenager named Gokudera 'really what is up with these names?' before looking back at Ben.

"Here is Japan"

Ben was left completely speechless, he was in Japan? Of course he had visited other countries, even other planets, but to wake up so far from home… What happened?

"Maybe you are right Reborn, he seems too stupid and weak to kidnap Tenth"

"Hey!" Ben looks angrily at Gokudera, he felt like he was arguing with Kevin.

"Lal Mirch"

Said the baby probably referring to the woman.

"Untie him"

"What? But… And if he tries to escape?"

"Don't worry about it. I can't sense any flames coming from him, so he must be weaker than all of us"

"And what about that little shit in his arm?"

Gokudera really wasn't causing the best of impressions in Ben.

"I played with it a little before. I couldn't figure out what it does but right now he can't touch it so won't be any problem. However keep an eye on him"

"Roger"

"With pleasure"

"Lambo-san will kill him if he tries to escape mwahahahaha!"

Somehow Ben didn't feel safe.

Lal Mirch untied the ropes and gave Ben distance after taking a good look at him.

"Look, I know you must be worried about this 'Tsuna' and I don't want to cause any trouble but I really don't know what is happening"

"He is telling the truth"

Everyone attention turned behind to see a black haired man wearing a black suit with a purple shirt, visible behind the tie.

"How do you know that?"

Gokudera looked angrily at him, obviously another person he didn't like.

"Small animals can pull good tricks when in a pinch, but he keeps repeating the same thing like he is stupid"

Okay. Ben was just conformed that in the place he was, no one liked him.

"Will you help?"

Reborn said, more like a challenge than a question.

"I don't like crowds, and the herbivore is the only small animal worth biting to death"

Ben didn't understand a thing, but for the side glance he received he feel it must be related to that Tsuna guy.

They walked him to a bigger room that Ben recognized as being a kitchen. In the oven there were two teenage girls, one had short brown hair and a beautiful smile. The other had long black hair tied in a ponytail and was regulating the fire.

"Oh so this is our guest?"

Said the short haired one while she closed her eyes and her smile got even wider.

"My name is Kyoko, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine"

Is all Ben managed to say since he was a little thrown off guard by she bowing to him. Ben somehow remembered it was a Japanese thing.

"And I am Haru, good to meet you - hahi!"

Ben had no idea what the heck was that, but again could just be Japanese stuff.

Ben sat on the table like instructed by Reborn and noticed Gokudera was not there anymore.

"Where is Gokudera?"

"He has his own things to do"

Ben wanted to ask more, but he knew better than to get involved with them.

"Anyway, where am I? I can't see any windows here. Is this also a Japanese thing?"

Lal Mirch glanced at Reborn and after his nodding she started to talk.

"This place is underground"

"I see. Why is such a unique 'family' living underground?"

"It's because we are mafia"

Said a teenager, with a baseball bat, coming in his direction. He was tall, had messy black hair and was somehow smiling even more than Kyoko. Maybe not everyone hated Ben after all. Then ben just realized what he heard.

"Wait. Mafia?!"

"You shouldn't tell everyone our secrets Yamamoto, especially intruders"

Lal Mirch glared at him with a harsh look but Yamamoto smile didn't give a hint of disappearing.

"It's okay. It's just a game"

"Here is the food!"

The girls brought four plates and placed them in front of each person, Ben could recognize rice in it and some orange and white food that he found familiar, maybe fish. He took a bite and smiled a little.

"It's really good"

"Thank you"

The girls left the kitchen after thanking Ben. He had to admit it was better than anything Grandpa Max had ever tried to push on him.

"Now that the girls are gone…"

Reborn voice suddenly became deeper and Ben felt the mood changing.

"…who are you?"

Ben took a big gulp and seeing no other way decided to be honest, because his fame would have obviously reached even Japan.

"I am Ben Tennyson. Wielder of the Omnitrix and savior of the universe"

"I never heard of you" Somehow Yamamoto constantly smiling only made this sound harsher.

"Omnitrix, is the thing in your pulse?"

Reborn pointed to Ben's hand that was wrapped in ropes.

"Yes, it allows me to turn into different aliens"

Everyone was a little thrown off guard by this, it was Yamamoto who broke the silence.

"Cool! Can I see it?"

"Show us" Reborn sounded anything but gentle.

"O-okay"

Ben rotated the round part on the top of his clock and after finding the hologram of the alien he wanted, smashed it down.

"Jetray!"

Everyone stared in amazement after seeing the teenage boy be replaced by a red stingray with yellow horns that could somehow fly.

"Wow. That is really cool"

"Thanks"

Jetray attention was shifted when he saw Reborn pointing a gun at him, he hadn't the time to ask what he was doing or looking if it was a toy as Reborn shoot him obviously aiming at the head. Jetray quickly flied to the side making the bullet hit the wall behind him. He was about to question Reborn when he saw that the point hit by him had just a red spot.

"A… Paint ball?"

"I wanted to confirm it"

"What?"

"If you were really a hero like you said you were or just a brat lying to gain our trust"

"And…"

"You half passed, you got outta the way instead of just putting your arms in front of the body like a coward, but you didn't strike me back" Reborn appeared to took a deep breath before speaking again "Only running and with no bloodlust, you kinda remind me of him"

"Tsuna?"

"Exactly"

"Who is this guy? What is this whole mafia deal? Who are you guys?"

"We will say, now please sit down"

Ben don't understood first, but he noticed that staying in the air in a mysterious creature body probably wasn't the best way to gain their trust. He transformed back and sat on the chair.

"It all started with the Vongola…"

* * *

Tsuna was rubbing his head as slowly opening his eyes as he woke up, he was a little surprised that Reborn didn't make him get outta bed with a kick or something like that till that moment.

"Are you still sleeping Reborn?" Tsuna said as he yawned and got up from bed. His yawn was abruptly cut when he saw that not only Reborn was nowhere to be seen, but he had no idea where he was.

"Wh-where am I? What is this room?"

He got out his hysteria when sunlight struck him in the face through the window.

"Sun? Aren't we supposed to be underground?"

"Ben. Honey, are you ok?"

Tsuna heard a voice coming from behind the door. Scared he hid under the bed when saw the doorknob moving.

"Ben?"

The blonde woman calling that 'Ben' got surprised after seeing the room empty. She turned her head and spoke louder to behind.

"Carl. Has Ben gone out already?"

"I don't know, didn't saw him. Maybe went to save the world or something like that"

"Yeah. That should be it"

She closes the door and Tsuna sighed realizing he was holding his breath this entire time. He goes to the writing desk and see a notebook, he open to look at the name of the owner. The same name that woman was calling.

"Who is this guy, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson?"

* * *

Well, this was the first chapter. I hope you liked it ^^

As you can see I am not that good at English, since I am Brazilian and all. So I am considering finding someone who can help me with it, just cleaning the English errors and such. If you have interest tell me in the reviews. Of course you also gain credit for the story!

About the story its a little brute right now, even though I am writing books I am still a beginner and often the hardest part is to handle the conversation when there are more than two people in the same place. Finding out how the characters will react is harsh too, but I will get better eventually.


	2. Chapter 2 - And Tsuna?

**_Ben 10 and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! do not belong to me._**

 ** _I placed a poll in my profile, I would really appreciate if you go there to vote for what flame you want Ben to have_ _, you can even suggest your own! ^^ Pleeeeeease!_**

 ** _And please review too!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, welder of the Sky Vongola Ring and next boss of the biggest mafia family in the world, the Vongola (even though he really doesn't want to be).

Tsuna woke up in a strange room, and with little options left, decided to escape by the window, when it hit him:

"Wait! Won't the Millefiore be able to track my ring? Waahhh! I don't want to fight them again"

Tsuna decided to hide in a bush outside the house he was, but got surprised when he looked at the city. He never saw that place before, but it looked like he was back into the present.

"Did I come to the present? But why I ended up in a weird place? I have to get back home!"

He started to run until he remembered he had no idea of where to go.

"It's useless!" He began getting sad but remembered that he can't escape now. His eyes narrowed and for one moment he stopped looking like the No Good Tsuna and more like a real leader.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko. My friends are in the future, I can't abandon them like that, we have to stop the Millefiore and protect everyone"

Tsuna determination went away as fast as it came when he realized that he had no idea from where to go. But then he put his hand in his pockets and found the communicator build for him to invade the Millefiore base.

"I can contact them with that! Hello, guys, is anyone there?"

When he was about to try contact again a huge sound was heard, probably an explosion. Tsuna good heart got the best of him and he headed to the direction of the sound after hearing the screams of help.

That was one of the rare-turning-common times where he realized how much Reborn training changed him to a coward to someone who would at least try to protect the people around him. Of course when he saw what made the explosion the fear came back in full power.

* * *

Gwen wasn't having the best of days, first Kevin was away so she had to take care of the trouble in Bellwood, and normally this wouldn't be such a problem with Ben help. But he was still nowhere to be seen.

"Specimen 'Benjamin Kirby Tennyson' has still not been located, keeping actions as to bring the subject in question inside attack area"

"Can you shut up?"

That Inspector 13, with its blue Techadons, was really getting in Gwen nerves, she preferred Ben stupid enemies who just shouted 'I will beat you up!' or something like that and charged like a dumb bull.

"Humph, where is Ben dammit?"

Gwen groaned as she created a mana shield for the Techadons, that it was instantly broken. The problem is that that were two of them and the other nearly got her from the back, but her reflexes were better than that.

She knew Ben liked to sleep longer in the weekends but that was ridiculous. She called him a dozen times and the destruction was happening very close to his house. She considered running away to kick him out of bed but her thoughts were quickly distracted when she saw a flame line being formed in the air, like if someone had used fire to propel himself to her direction.

"Ben?"

But then her vision caught up with the source the flames, to see a normal human. He had messed and very tall brown hair, big and frowned orange eyes, and she saw the flames were coming from gloves in his hands. But then she noticed other thing:

"Is this guy wearing pajamas?!"

* * *

The Vongola boy founded the Dying Will Pills and X-Gloves (that in this moment were just very awkward mittens) in his pockets, and after he saw a green man with two giant robots attacking a girl that created pink energy shields, it was sure a relief.

He swallowed two pills and put the mittens in his hands, not long after that a flame started to form in his head, his mittens transformed in metal gloves with the top being round and transparent blue, from the round part he could see the symbol of the Vongola. His eyes suddenly became serious and with a vivid orange color. The coward boy was nowhere to be seen and in there just stood a warrior.

Dark orange flames started to engulf the gloves, and soon they were propelling him in the air to the direction of the trouble.

Arriving there he stood between the robots and the girl.

"I don't know who you are, but stop destroying this city right now"

The green man blinked a few times, showing little reaction, before saying:

"Who are you?"

"That is not important. Stop this. What will you gain from harming people?"

"This situation is nothing but bait for the homo sapiens known as Benjamin Kirby Tennyson"

"Wha-"

That name, the name of the person whom the room he woke up belonged to.

Apparently tired with this situation the green man turned his head to the robots.

"Kill him, he is not worth experimenting. However don't damage the gloves, I want to study them, maybe it can be a device as interesting as the Omnitrix"

He had no idea what this guy was talking about but it sounded like a menace.

Tsuna noticed the red haired teen was still behind him. With a very surprised expression and dumbfounded look.

"Excuse me, are you okay miss?"

"Yeah I am fine. Who are you?"

Tsuna looked at the ground in deep thought but was brought back to reality by a shot that for little didn't strike his leg. Tsuna coated his hands in fire again, and started flying as fast as possible in the direction of the robot that attacked him. It looked like he was about to strike the enemy head on but a little before touching it, he turned off his flames, and twisted his body so that his legs were facing him, and putting his arms back activated the flames again, gaining propulsion and hitting the chest of the robot with the right leg while the left was folded.

The robot flied at least ten meters before stopping, but still stood in its feet. Tsuna was going to strike again but he noticed the other robot to his side, ready to give him a backhand punch, caught by surprise, Tsuna put his arms in front of his body and prepared for the impact, when he saw a pink transparent barrier standing between them. The punch broke it to shreds but before he could regain his equilibrium he was stuck with full force by what appeared to be a pink laser. It burned the side of the robot and distracted him just enough for Tsuna to move out of the way.

He was close to the girl, and the pink spheres around her hand were the confirmation he needed for who saved him.

"Thank you"

"I don't know who you are but since you attacked the robot I will give you the benefit of a doubt"

"Okay" Said Tsuna, with relief that she seemed like a good person.

Tsuna took a glance at the robots. He was a little happy they were harmed more easily than the Varia's Gola Mosca and that since the girl called them 'robots' there probably weren't people inside of it. However he got shocked when saw the part of the robot that had been blown off by the laser, being quickly healed and in a few seconds back to normal. The robot Tsuna kicked didn't sustain so much external damage, but he also looked fine, like he had never been attacked.

"These guys can heal?!"

"It's one of the reasons why it's a pain to deal with Techadons"

"What are Techadons?"

"These alien robots"

"Alien?"

"Yeah they are produced by beings known as 'Inspectors' and are really strong"

"Is that green guy an Inspector?"

"Yeah, Inspector 13 to be exact"

"What he wants by attacking the city?"

"He wants to capture my cousin, you know, Ben Tennyson"

Cousin?! Then maybe she knows what is going on or at least where this Ben is. He was about to ask but saw the girl averted her eyes to the side and created a pink platform to stay in the air. Tsuna didn't have to look to realize the robots were coming back. He quickly activated his flames, and after flying up to the girl height, the flames turned light orange and he was hovering in midair.

"We have to finish them in one shot"

"Yes but they are tough and they learn with mistakes too"

Tsuna clenched his teeth in anger, but then he remembered of the technique he recently developed.

"I have an idea, can you distract them for a moment and place them in a straight line?"

He just realized how this sounded way too difficult, and was about to take back what he said, when he saw the girl jumping the platform and reaching the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"What you asked, duh!"

Tsuna had to admit that for someone who looked like a regular girl (except for the pink energy powers) she sure was brave.

The Vongola boy flames turned dark orange again and he fled away, keeping between them the distance of a truck length at least.

"I have to do it. I need to get stable"

One of the Techadons headed in Tsuna direction but the girl quickly wrapped him in energy and threw him at the other one.

* * *

The situation was hard for her but Gwen felt that maybe without Ben, that guy was her best option. Even though defeating them was hard, just letting the Techadons far from the pajama boy was a lot easier.

Gwen created a huge barrier in front of her, but instead of using it for defense, she made the barrier move forward and push the robots back to where they were. The half Anodita used the time she got to look to the boy and what he was planning. His right hand was stretched to the front and the left to behind, his legs were perpendicular to the arms but his torso and head were twisted to Gwen direction. Than very large flames started to be ejected from the back hand, the light orange ones that she remembered he used to hover. While that, his right hand was starting to charge with appeared to be the orange flames the boy used to fly fast.

'What in the world is he planning?'

Before turning back to the fight Gwen heard the boy yell:

"Now!"

Gwen nodded and created two barriers, one at each side of the robots. Like the one from before she made them move, but this time to the center making the two robots get in line. She knew it wouldn't remain too long so she reached her magical book and read a few magical words in it. The same spell she used against Ben when they fought, to make Chromastone get stuck in the melting floor. And now the same was happening to the Techadons, as they started to sink like they were standing in quicksand.

"Get outta the way!"

After hearing that Gwen started to runs as fast as possible until the buried Techadons were looking like ants. Gwen thought she was exaggerating a little, but then the attack happened and she was happy she got away.

* * *

"X-Burner!"

Tsuna unleashed his attack. After making sure the girl was far from the area the attack would probably hit.

* * *

The half Anodita stared in amazement and horror when the attack happened. From the boy hands were unleashed very big orange flames, at least large enough to completely engulf maybe even a truck. With the strong light all she could see with her eyes half closed were the Techadons silhouette being slowly erased from existence by the concentrated fire.

After looking at the crater that remained Gwen left out a whistle and admitted, that was impressive.

Her happiness was soon cut short when she realized something:

"Where is Inspector 13?"

"No!"

Gwen was a little thrown off by pajama boy yelling but knew what was happening.

* * *

After putting his arms back to the sides of his body he let a sigh, both of relief and disappointment.

"It has got stronger but I can't use its full power" He groaned to himself.

The self-depreciation was cut short when Tsuna saw a white and green figure behind the girl.

"No!"

Tsuna used his flames to its max power and instantly disappeared, appearing behind Inspector 13, who was with some giant-key like device, obviously to hurt the girl who saved him. The green alien noticed Tsuna, but before he could turn completely back, he was hit with a fire-coated punch. It sent him flying and he fell to the ground. He quickly got up and rubbed his now scorched face before reaching a cubed metal device in his pocket.

He put his hand backwards as if he was about to throw it, Tsuna got in guard but the Inspector threw it at the ground. It stopped in the air and formed a blue energy circle.

"Maybe next time" Said him before passing the circle and disappearing together with it.

* * *

Gwen sighed in relief before practically falling at the ground.

"Looks like it's over"

"We are even now"

The boy sat in the ground exhausted as the flame in his head disappeared. His eyes became brown and more open and his gloves turned into… Mittens?

"Well, I guess so. What is your name?" Asked Gwen, trying to don't pay attention to the bakery boy.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. But everyone calls me Tsuna. And you?"

"Gwendolyn Tennyson. Call me Gwen"

"Tennyson…"

* * *

Then it stuck Tsuna what he wanted to ask.

"Oh, yeah! Who is this Ben Tennyson?"

"You don't know who he is? That's rare, he probably would get pretty sad if he heard someone doesn't know him"

"I woke up into his room"

"What?"

Gwen surprised look made Tsuna flinch a little.

"I-I mean… I don't know what happened. I was sleeping in my… house. And I woke up in the room of this guy. That appears to be very famous here"

Tsuna noticed that in some places in the city it was wrote 'Ben Tennyson', 'Ben 10" and such. Especially, close to the word 'smoothies', maybe some group related to him.

"Yes. He is the world superhero"

"Superhero? He fights things like that regularly?"

"Yeah, he protects the world, universe and such"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Well. My guess was in his room sleeping, but after what you said, if it is true, I have no idea. I thought it was weird for him not to show up at the problem. But to think he was replaced by you. Where are you from?"

"Namimori. Japan. Asia. Earth"

"Okay, okay I got it. Well Tsuna, now we are in Bellwood. USA. America. But still Earth"

"USA?!"

Tsuna crouched in fear at the thought of being lost at a faraway country.

"My mom is going to kill me! Reborn is going to kill me! I am dead!"

"Woah, calm down. Who are you talking about?"

"My friends, I was with them at the future"

"Future?"

"Yeah. It is a long story"

Tsuna never liked to involve anyone in mafia business, but right now that girl was his only hint to go back home.

"Okay come with me"

Gwen suddenly getting up scared Tsuna, a little before noticing her words.

"To where?"

"A friend of mine. I am pretty sure he can help us"

"There is someone like that here?"

"Yes. But before…"

Gwen crouched to look in the eyes Tsuna, who was still sat down on the road.

"Tell me this long story"

Tsuna got a little shocked by her request, but quickly decided it was best to be honest. Since he couldn't go back after what he said.

"Well, there is this group called Vongola…"

* * *

"Byakuran!"

Said a very thick and angry voice.

"What would that be my friend?" Asked a smiling white haired man, he wore a lavender jacket and had a tattoo under his left eye that looked like three purple stalagmites.

"Are you sure your stupid plan is going to work? I will throw you at an exploding star if you fail to match my expectations"

Byakuran just put a white marshmallow in his mouth like if he hadn't heard a thing.

"It's better for you to know that the same goes for you" Said Byakuran, with the smile never leaving his face.

The owner of the angry voice growled, before changing the subject.

"I hope that Sawada Tsunayoshi can do what you say he can"

"I am sure about him, I just don't know about your friend Ben"

"We will see when they face each other"

* * *

As an extra dimensional event, Ben and Tsuna got shivers at the same time.

* * *

 ** _Well that was it. It's hard to come up with the story since I can only think about the cool parts. if I were to write what is in my head the story would be over in one chapter ^^_**

 ** _Anyways I am open for ideas and opinions. And lets make the next chapters better!_**

 ** _About my personal thoughts, I liked to write an action scene, specially Tsuna kicking the Techadon, but I think I have to add a lot of story before going already to the fights. But don't worry! I will make sure to have a battle in almost every chapter! And I guarantee you that the next chapter is going to be GOOD!_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Throwing Rocks at the Sun

**_Sorry if the story is a little confusing. I was watching some drama anime related stuff, so I was pretty much facing an existential crisis. And sorry again but that is not the chapter I said it would be good in the last chapter. I decided to focus on the consistency of the story, and since the next chapter is about Tsuna, only the chapter after that will be the good one (I hope)._**

 ** _Enjoy_**

* * *

Vongola.

The biggest and strongest mafia family in the entire word. Mafia. That really sounded like something that should never be messed with, but it was definitely not what Ben was seeing there.

"I order you to obey Lambo-san!"

"What do you want kid?"

"Lambo-san will steal your magic bracelet while you sleep!"

"It's a watch"

"Yes, watch the greatness of Lambo-san!"

Ben was completely done with this brat. He looks a little to the side and curves his head to whisper to Reborn, who is in a woman shoulder.

"Reborn, are you sure you are mafia?"

Reborn glances at Lambo and then back to the front.

"Don't underestimate us Ben. Lambo may be an annoying brat, but he is useful when it comes to defend the family. Also don't address me so casually, I still don't trust you"

In a sense this baby was sure one of the scariest people Ben had ever found.

He explained about a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi who was a no good boy and descendant to be the Tenth boss of the Vongola. But he didn't know of that until Reborn (greatest hitman in the world) was asked by the Ninth boss to train him.

According to Reborn, Tsuna has bad grades, is a coward and really weak. But he is improving. In a place with so much scary people, Ben couldn't help but feel that the presence of a guy like that would make the atmosphere a lot better.

"So… Why are you guys in the future again?"

"Humph, you really are an idiot"

"I am not an idiot! I just forgot!"

"He is bothering you Reborn? Should I give him one of my cookies?"

The woman named Bianchi was looking at him in a very menacing way. She had long pink hair and a green sleeveless shirt, Ben didn't know too much about her, but knowing that she loves Reborn and is a master in poison cooking is everything he had to remember.

"N-no, sorry. I was just curious"

"Heh. Don't worry Ben. They are just missing Tsuna"

"Oh, so that's how they normally treat him?"

"Yep, they are funny aren't they?"

Yamamoto gave his characteristic laugh, that now sounded not much more than a confirmation he wasn't the brightest person in there.

"I am stuck with a bunch of weirdos…"

Ben really lamented being there. That's, until he saw that girl walking past him. She had purple hair that was tied in a way that looked a little like a pineapple and purple eyes, she was a little short and wore an eye patch with a silver skull decoration and a uniform that looked like some military clothes. She was really cute and Ben even felt his face burning little bit for thinking that.

'Whoa. Calm down Ben, she can be dangerous don't lower your guard'

"Excuse me, what is your name?"

Ben gave himself an imaginary slap for forgetting what he just thought.

The girl's eyes got really wide for a moment before she looked at the ground and answered.

"C-Chrome Dokuro"

"That… is a really cute name"

Ben said that a little half-assed since he was surprised, but she didn't seem to mind and only nodded slowly.

"Thank you"

"We are at the future because of an accident" Said the infamous baby, probably giving up on ignoring Ben.

"Accident?"

"We have a device called Ten-Year Bazooka that when shot, exchange the person hit with their 10 years self for five minutes. Me and Tsuna were shot, and soon Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, Kyoko, Haru and Chrome. We discovered that in this future the Vongola was almost destroyed and went into hiding, all because of a man named Shoichi Irie and his boss Byakuran. So we decided to defeat those guys and in their base find a way to get back home"

"Can you do that?"

"Tsuna has been dreaming lately of a big round white machine, we don't know what it is, but it sure means there is something hidden in there. Especially since it was in their plant"

"But… How can someone have a prophecy dream?"

"It must be Vongola Hyper-Intuition, it helps you find what is hidden and discover what doesn't wants to be discovered"

"So it's like an intuition that is right a lot of times"

"Something like that. We are currently training to invade their base"

"That sounds cool. Where are the training grounds?"

"Right here"

Everyone stopped where a huge door stood, Bianchi calmly opened it. The room was huge, with white ceiling and green and white walls.

Ben noticed a wall had a part of it destroyed and some burned parts around it.

"What happened here?"

"Training"

* * *

Hum, so that was the kid that appeared when Sawada disappeared. He seemed a pretty normal boy, but according to what Reborn said, he must be EXTREME!

"Here, guys!"

"Ryohei, you will take care of him"

"Yosh! Count with me!"

"Wait, what?"

The boy was clearly not happy for being treated like a pet.

"I don't need someone taking care of me"

"He is not taking care of you"

Reborn coldness was something to be admired.

"He is here to put the blame on you if something goes wrong"

"Wait, but…"

"Listen here you brat, the only reason you are still alive is because you are still a kid. Don't complain about your luck"

Ben immediately shut up after Bianchi words. Ryohei even felt a little pity for the boy, it's not like they were that bad, but putting fear in someone is probably the best way to keep everyone safe. Especially with the girls, Tsuna would be devastated if something were to happen to Haru and Kyoko, without counting how Ryohei would get mad if his sister was hurt. His fists immediately clenched from the thought, but he soon released them after noticing that it would be bad to redirect his anger at an (for now) innocent person.

"Don't worry Ben! We will have some extreme training here and you will have fun with our family!"

* * *

Family…

Given in how much weird situations Ben has ever got himself into, he never gave too much deep thought in this technically regular happenings, but this time it was different. He was in some other place, in the middle of something BIG and their leader and friend was gone because of him in a certain way, Ben couldn't help but feel guilty for all that happened. What if he never saw his family and friends anymore? Dad, mom, Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max, Julie…

Julie, Ben didn't want to think of that now.

Then something stuck him, and if this Tsuna was in his place? Given how they exchanged positions it would make sense. Ben was sure the others have already thought of that. Bianchi was right. Not only keeping him alive, but also giving him food and shelter was a really good thing for them to do.

'How must Tsuna be dealing with this situation?'

Deep inside he felt himself rooting for that Gwen had found him. For some reason Ben was feeling really empathic about this guy. Maybe because they seem alike, maybe because he thinks that Tsuna is the only person who can understand what he is passing through.

"Something bothering you kid?"

Asked the white haired man with a bandage over his nose. He was wearing a black suit like the man with black hair from before, but his shirt was yellow instead of purple.

His face was straight for the first time since Ben put his eyes on him.

"No… Only thinking too much"

"Humph. I understand, you have people you miss. Don't worry, maybe these guys won't work with all their strength to send you back to your home, but they will do so to bring Tsuna back, and Tsuna will do so to aid anyone who needs help"

"Thanks, Tsuna looks like a cool guy"

"He forgives everyone and never holds grudges; I guess that's why everyone likes him. Now why don't we begin a match to distract ourselves?"

His smile reappeared and Ben could swear he saw his eyes flashing for a second.

"What?"

"Don't worry I will take lightly on you. Reborn said you don't have flames anyway"

Ben remembered Reborn said something about flames when they first met.

"Oh yeah, what are these flames anyway?"

"You don't know? It's weird someone who has a thing powerful as that in his pulse never heard of flames"

"Well, I know what FLAMES are. They burn things and stuff. But you talk like it was some strength measurer"

"Flames represent your fighting spirit. How EXTREME you are!"

"Oh, so it's like inner strength?"

"Well, yeah. Makes you able to do impossible stuff. Like this!"

Ben was about to ask what he meant but was interrupted by a yellow beam of light passing right by his side and hitting the wall. He instinctively looked back to see Ryohei with his fist extended and smoke coming out of it.

"Wow. Can I learn to do things like this too?"

"Maybe, but you need to get stronger. So let's fight!"

"Okay, you asked for it!"

Gaining some confidence from the thought of shooting lasers, Ben activated his Ultimatrix and selected one of his favorite forms before slamming the dial down.

"Humungousaur!"

Ben had just turned in a humanoid dinosaur with brown skin and a very well developed body.

"Ha, interesting! That's what I call extreme! Lets fight to our hearts content!"

Humungousaur swung his fist trying to hit the white haired man first. Only for him to disappear completely from sight in an instant.

"Wh-, where is he?"

"Don't you dare hold back on me!"

Ben turned his head and saw Ryohei flying with some metal boots that were shooting yellow sparkly flames out of it. He pulled his fist back and some yellow energy started to form around it.

"Oh crap!"

Upon seeing what Ryohei was about to do, Humungousaur ducked and tried giving an uppercut, after the white haired man fist stuck the air. He managed to hit him and a huge grin appeared on the dinosaur face, but it didn't last long as he saw the same grin on his opponent face.

"That is all you got? You won't be able to defeat me like that!"

That was it. Ben didn't like when people looked down on him, especially if it was someone who looked like a normal human. Deciding to unload all his tension, Humungousaur slammed his fists into the ground making a huge amount of rocks to go up.

* * *

Ryohei protected his face with the hands but doing so prevented him from seeing the huge monster. After the rocks and the dust were gone he didn't had to look around too much for Ben as he felt something grab his leg. Ryohei tried to fly out of it but he grip was too strong, he was about to hit it to get free, but the air pressure from being swung down prevented him from doing so. As if his life depended on it, the monster slammed Ryohei against the concrete of the ground. It didn't hurt too much, but after feeling his body flying in a parabola he knew Ben was going to strike him again. As he did, again and again. Until the slamming got slower, what probably meant his arm was getting tired.

* * *

Since he was getting weak and would sure turn into Ben in no time, Humungousaur summoned all the strength left and threw the white haired man in the ceiling. Hitting it with all his strength and breaking a part of it made Ryohei eyes close, probably meaning he was a little numb, so Ben used this chance, and before he could regain his senses, struck him with a direct punch at the moment Ryohei got the same height as his arms while falling. The punch sent him flying and crashing at the wall, Ben was starting to get worried since they would probably yell at him for destroying a lot of the training area.

* * *

Okay, that was it. Ryohei decided to stop playing mister nice guy, and after getting out of the wall rubbish he flied with its max speed in the direction of the monster. When suddenly a flash of green light appeared and the dinosaur was gone, only to reveal a teenager standing there.

"What happened? Got out of battery?"

"Something like that"

The boy was panting and sweat formed in his forehead.

"Why don't we rest a little?"

"Sounds good to me. This flames thing is really useful"

It was obvious that Ben noticed how even after so many punches from the dinosaur, Ryohei remained with only some scratches.

"Ha! You should see the others, they really do a lot of extreme stuff"

"So you guys can do different things than just shoot lasers?"

"Of course, it all depends on your fighting style and what your flame is"

"Wait, there is more than just one flame?"

"Yeah, there are seven of them, the Seven Flames of the Sky. Each guardian and the boss possess one of them"

* * *

Ben remembered Reborn talked to him about how "guardians" were the people who are part of Tsuna family and protect their boss. Each of them has a personality that fits the role that they are in.

"So Tsuna has six guardians? I think I saw more people than that here. Who are they?"

"Well we are technically over our quest to find all the guardians, so I guess there is no harm in telling you. Tsuna has the flame of the sky, given normally to people who have an ability to understand who is around him and accept who they are. His guardians are Gokudera who has the Flame of the Storm, Yamamoto who has the Flame of the Rain, Lambo who has the Flame of the Lightning, Hibari who has the Flame of the Cloud, me who has the Flame of the Sun and Chrome and Mukuro who have the Flame of the Mist"

Some of them Ben knew already, it's weird how Lambo can be a guardian given the brat he is. Was Hibari that black haired scary guy he saw a while ago? But why there are two guardians of the mist? Just when he was about to ask Ryohei about this, an alarm sounded and Lal Mirch came running into the room.

"The Millefiore! They are here!"

"What? How they discovered our stronghold?"

"I don't know but… Byakuran is with them"

Ben could pretty much relate this guy to Vilgax given the face Ryohei made to said name.

* * *

"Where are we?"

"It's an abandoned military base, you can call it Los Soledad"

Tsuna looked around the place, it had only some small dormitories like the ones he saw in war movies.

"You said someone could help right? What are we looking for?"

"A paradox"

The chilling air around them could only get worse, by the sound of nobody.

* * *

 ** _Well guys that was it. I think we got some descent action scenes and I could explain almost everything Ben needed to know, it's really a pain to not drop everything right at his head but this would made the story boring. As you probably noticed by now I am not following completely the story of the Future Arc, a little because of originality and a little because I can't remember well what happened in said arc. And let's agree that counting how much different things KHR! has, their wiki is kinda bad._**

 ** _Ben and Chrome pairing maybe? I will be honest with you, I can't really see that happening, but I am willing to give it a try, as long as there are no objections._**

 ** _I wrote almost half of it while listening to Echo by Jason Walker and Safe & Sound from Taylor Swift, just for you to see the mental state I was in._**


	4. Chapter 4 - Allies

It was a really scary place. Just dark and chilling and old. It looked like no one had been there for years.

"Are you sure this is the right place? To me it looks like this place has been abandoned"

Tsuna was keeping his cool but that place was just unsettling.

"It was abandoned, I mean… it was but we came back in time and… It wasn't"

"Sorry, but…"

"Okay I don't expect you to get it anyway"

They just kept walking for a few more minutes to apparently no direction whatsoever, it was starting to get awkward so Tsuna tried to strike up a conversation.

"Hey… Coming to think of it… Don't you guys speak English here? How is it that you talk in Japanese?"

Gwen who was walking in front of him just came to a sudden halt.

"Wait, what? You are the one speaking English"

"What? N-no… My English grades are really bad, actually all of them are…" Said Tsuna a little embarrassed, just muttering the last part.

Gwen came close to him, just inches of his face and put up a serious look.

"Is it true?"

"Y-yes!"

Coming to think of it, he was able to read billboards and such even though there is clearly no Japanese subtitles anywhere.

"Say Tsuna… Everything you read is in Japanese too?"

"It is"

Gwen backed off and released a sigh while resting her hand in the face.

"Why does everything just have to be so complicated?"

She had scanned him using her magic four times already, but nothing looked out of place. That guy, where was he?

"Gw-Gwen…"

Tsuna voice brought her attention, just to see him with a panicked face, pointing at something behind her.

Turning as fast as the girl could, she stares at what Tsuna was looking at.

"Don't worry young Gwen, I think my presence means no harm"

"Paradox!"

After seeing that blue hole, portal, open Tsuna just got caught off guard, only to a man get out of there.

"Paradox!"

Is this the person Gwen was talking about? He looked like a middle aged man with green goggles and a lab coat.

Still behind them, Tsuna noticed that after talking a little with Gwen he averted his head to look past her and at him.

"Well well well, if it isn't the young Sawada Tsunayoshi. I can see you have the complete Sky Vongola Ring, so you should know who your father Iemitsu is right?"

Tsuna was dumbfounded.

"D-do you know me?"

"Of course, I know everyone, okay that was a lie. I know important people, like you Decimo"

Gwen appeared to be relieved for Paradox knowing who he was, but Tsuna was still in shock.

"Any way Professor Paradox…"

"I know I know, please come with me"

Opening a new portal, Paradox gestured with his hand for the two to follow him.

"I just hope you are not from the reality where you suddenly can go back to the present and fight your clone…" Muttered Paradox.

"What is it?"

"Haha, nothing young Sawada, nothing"

After passing through the portal Tsuna appeared to be in a very weird place, he saw green technical stuff all around him, it was like some futuristic room. But the big shock came when he looked through a window the size of a person.

Not only everything was covered in technology, but there were spaceships flying everywhere, it was crazy!

"Look Tsuna, if you just stop to contemplate every mind-blowing thing we will stay here forever"

Gwen said trying to call his attention.

"Oh, sorry"

Tsuna spun his head trying to find that Paradox guy until he saw him at the corner of the room, crouched and talking to someone.

Or something…?

After passing through the portal they were in Galvan for some reason. Did Azmuth know a way to fix this? Gwen sure hoped so.

Of course after seeing the green alien Tsuna was taken aback… Again.

"This is the boy I talked about Azmuth"

He was welding something and only stopped to take off the mask look at Tsuna for five seconds and turn back.

"Come on, don't start being grumpy now"

Professor started talking again just to be met with silence.

"Come Tsuna, this is gonna take a while"

Gwen pulled him from the arm to lie on the wall.

"Pay attention please, we need your help"

"Why should I help you?"

"For Ben at least"

"The universe seems quieter now that he is gone"

"But aren't you interested in the idea of parallel universes?"

"Indeed I am, however I don't want to risk destroying the fabric of space and time"

"It won't happen"

Upon hearing this, Azmuth put off his visor and took a good look at Paradox.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The universe we are talking about is not exactly parallel, it's more, congruent let's say. The laws of time and space work differently in there so actions taken here won't affect that place and vice versa"

The Galvanian looks at the ground for a bit before meeting eyes with the Professor again.

"Very well, I will help for the sake of studies, not to help that thankless brat. Or the spiky hair in the back"

"His name is Tsuna" Gwen responded.

"Like I care"

"Humph, what can you do for us anyway? You are not here to construct an interdimensional portal because Paradox could have taken us there himself"

"Clever but not even I can explain what it is possible for me to do Gwendolyn"

"What?"

"I gave him instructions" Paradox intervened.

"But you can't tell the whole thing right?"

"Indeed, but don't worry, I gave him instructions"

"Yes, yes. Now get out of here you are disturbing me"

"Okay, it's about time for us to leave anyway, by now the Vongola base must had the front part destroyed already"

"What!?" Tsuna cried in a mix of confusion and worry.

"Millefiore found your base and are invading it right now, at least by your universe time standards"

"So we have to go there right now!"

Tsuna determination showed up again, ready to do what was needed.

"Right" Gwen agreed.

"Yes let's go, Ben is going to be a huge help but he can't do everything himself. Farewell Azmuth, I will come to visit you more often"

"Please don't"

With another blue portal opening they were out of there faster than they came. Leaving a lonely Azmuth in his lab.

"If the situation is as you say Paradox, maybe we need another hero…"

The Galvanian stared at the stars from the window.


End file.
